That Little Foal
by Narmahar
Summary: Side story to: Living a new Life! Taking place in the future, Rainbow Dash and Narmahar, QuikSilver and Fluttershy, Rarity and Diamond Stallion, Vintage Dan and Octavia all had kids. And takes place afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep in mind; this has a relation to my other story: 'Living a new life!' Let me say the storyline so far: Narmahar and Rainbow Dash have a little foal together, as well as the other couples. That is all I am saying so far. In addition, for all the reason with some sort of phenomena happening with the portals they were about the same age as the CMC's. This story takes place in the future and is being told through Narmahar's and Rainbow Dash's foal's eyes. So, on with the story, starting with chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Zoom Zoom.**

Zoom is your typical foal, but with one addition, he loved to run about. He would run fast, on top of objects, through buildings, everywhere, he would run. He loved his parents, and he is always loyal to them; his parents were a pretty big deal for his life. His father was Narmahar, which was an Alicorn, if you had an Alicorn as a parent, it meant a lot; Narmahar had the ability to cast lightning and bend it. Zoom's mother was Rainbow Dash, which went fast, and can make rainbows.

Zoom was on his typical run, he did evade many things during this run though, such as two people carrying a large picture frame, he jumped through it, and he jumped over a few colts and mares, and ran on some buildings jumping from one to another. However, he was running through one of the streets, she crashes into an orange Pegasus with small wings, riding on a scooter. Due to the speed and velocity of Zoom and the Pegasus, their bodies were blown back in the direction that Zoom was going and he landed on the Pegasus. Their bodies being the exact same size, they were looking at each other, face to face.

"Uhh, hi…" Zoom said.

"Hey… what's your name?" The orange Pegasus asked.

"My name is Zoom, what's yours?" Zoom asked back.

"My name is Scootaloo." She answered and smiled afterwards.

"Aren't you Rainbow Dash's son?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, Yes I am!" Zoom smiled.

"Wow, that's so cool! No wonder why you were going fast!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Hence the name: Zoom?" I smiled a bit.

"Right, right… umm, how about you meet my friends?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure!" Zoom accepted Scootaloo's offer.

"You're going to love them; they are called the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Scootaloo walked off, Zoom followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Cutie Mark Crusaders!**

Scootaloo leads Zoom to a small clubhouse, there was three fillies there, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and there was also another one, her name was Jewel, Diamond's child.

"Oh hey guys!" Scootaloo says. "I'd like you to meet Zoom, who could be the newest addition to Cutie Mark Crusaders!" She continued. Zoom blushed quite a bit; Zoom only knew Jewel and Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, Zoom!" Sweetie Belle and Jewel said, Apple Bloom too, but less cheerful. Through the window, Zoom could see QuikSilver holding Periwinkle, his daughter, or well, filly.

"Hey!" Zoom smiled at them, as the girls gave a gentle smile back.

"Do you know each other or somethin'?" Apple Bloom asked Sweetie Belle, Jewel and Zoom.

"Yeah, we're pretty tight." Zoom smiled more.

"Oh, okay then…" Apple Bloom smiled a bit.

"I feel it being kinda weird being the only boy member…" Zoom looked away for a moment, still seeing Periwinkle outside. Periwinkle's coat was white, but her mane was this purplish color. Which matched up to her name, it did look like a periwinkle flower, or plant. Periwinkle was a Pegasus; she tried flying for a moment, but… crashed into a tree next to the tree house and landed behind Zoom.

"Gah!" Zoom yelled for a moment.

"S-Sorry, Zoom…" Periwinkle apologized, but it was a bit quiet.

"It's okay Periwinkle, I know you're still getting the hang of it…" Zoom smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Periwinkle, Come back here!" QuikSilver, her dad, yelled.

"Umm, I'm just going to stay here for a moment, okay daddy?" Periwinkle asked.

"Sure, you can be with your friends, I won't mind!" He trotted away.

"Okay…" Periwinkle smiled at Zoom. Zoom smiled, there was no special relationship between the two; they were just great friends.

"Hmm, what should we try next for our cutie marks…?" Scootaloo started asking.

"Hmm… not really sure, why not just relax for now? They just joined…" Jewel answered.

"Well, it's not everyday we rest for a moment, so sure…" Apple Bloom smiled. Zoom sits down on a chair, Jewel sat next to him.

"You know, our dads are real friends, right?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, they both are." Zoom smiled.

"Who are your dads again…?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, my dad is Narmahar, and Diamond Stallion is Jewel's dad." Zoom answered her.

"Oh, them!" Scootaloo said.

"Are we still on this dad thing, or is it over…?" Periwinkle asked.

"We know yours is the best artist in town." Apple Bloom pointed out.

"Yep, my dad is very good with art!" Periwinkle boasts.

"Okay, we're done with the parents' thing now…" Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

"What do you think your cutie-mark would look like, Zoom?" Jewel asked.

"I think it would resemble speed in some-way." Zoom responded. "Yours would probably be some sort of stone."

"Probably, my family does have that." Jewel answered.

"Mine would probably be flowers." Periwinkle smiled.

"I just noticed one thing, everypony's cutie marks have to do with their name…!" Apple Bloom discovered.

"Yeah! Silver Spoon's has a silver spoon on it, and Diamond Tiara has an actual Diamond tiara!" Scootaloo yelled.

"So, Scootaloo, yours could be a Scooter, Apple Bloom, yours could be growing apples, Sweetie Belle, well not sure what a Belle is, unless it has to do with Bells…" Jewel started to question her.

"Well, at least we have a clue on what our cutie marks might be…" Zoom smiled.

* * *

**Please tell me if I should continue... In the reviews, of course...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: If I tell the name of the chapter, I am giving away what's going to happen…**

Zoom was looking at one of Twilight's dictionary to find the meaning of the word Belle. He finds it, as he read it to himself. "A beautiful mare…" _Hmm… sub-categories section… Belle…_ Zoom finds another dictionary… Twilight looks at Zoom "Still looking for the meaning, Zoom?" She asked. "I found one meaning…" He replied, Twilight nodded her head and smiled. _Belle: __**1.**__ a beautiful mare who admires her own beauty. __**2.**__ A female singer. _Zoom reads it to himself "Aha! Now I see what he—"He stopped and saw Twilight staring at him with an odd expression. "Sorry." Zoom puts the two dictionaries back in their place and 'zoomed' out of the library.

Whilst running, he finds Sweetie Belle, but trips and crashes into Sweetie Belle. "Why do you always insist on crashing into stuff, Zoom?" Sweetie Belle smiled at him.

"I tripped on something." He smiled. "Anyways, I found what your cutie mark could be!" He was almost yelling.

"Really?!" Sweetie Belle almost bursting with excitement "Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!" She commanded Zoom.

"A belle can mean two things, but let's get into the talent one… A belle can mean a female singer." Zoom was immediately hugged, almost squeezed to death by Sweetie Belle.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Sweetie Belle was yelling, attracting a crowd. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Y-You can let g-go of m-me…" Zoom was being suffocated by her tight grip.

"Oops, sorry…" She lets go and Zoom immediately started panting, gasping for air. "One question, Zoom?" She asked.

"Yes, Sweetie Belle?"

"You said it can mean two things, what was the other thing?"

"Well… it can mean a… how can I say this without being embarrassed? … a beautiful mare…" He answered her question, a bit blushing.

"No wonder why you told me the other one instead…" Sweetie Belle looked away for a quick second. Apple Bloom galloping fast from Sweet Apple Acres towards Sweetie Belle and Zoom, she tackles them.

"Hey guys, Hey guys! Look, I got my cutie mark!" Apple Bloom was happy, there being an apple as her cutie mark. "Thanks for giving me a clue on what it would be, Zoom!" She kisses his cheek, making that 'mua' sound.

"You're very welcome, Apple Bloom!" Zoom smiled, he did not have any feelings for the girls, and they were just friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I finally got it!**

Zoom was at the clubhouse again, but alone with Periwinkle.

"What should we do until they come back…?" Zoom asks.

"Hmm… Well I don't know…" Periwinkle shrugs.

"Let's see, you can start your own garden, and I can work on running and on my speed." Zoom smiles, he hugs Periwinkle, and she hugged back. Once they hugged, Sweetie Belle barges through the door and tackles Zoom, bringing Periwinkle down with them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sweetie Belle was yelling, she was hugging him while bouncing. She did it, thanks to Zoom's help; she has her very own Cutie Mark.

"You're Welcome! N-Now please let go, your crushing every bone in my body!" Zoom yelled. Periwinkle giggled and Sweetie Belle lets go.

"My bad, I'm just so happy that I finally got my Cutie Mark!" Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Good Job!" Zoom smiles. He looks at her Mark and it was a microphone. Periwinkle was laughing to herself.

"Why are you laughing Periwinkle?" Zoom questioned her.

"T-The way you two look with each other." Periwinkle laughed a bit more. Zoom was laid down, while Sweetie Belle was on top, both front hooves on his chest. Sweetie Belle gets off him.

"Being the only boy in this group, kinda makes me feel… awkward…" Zoom smiled.

"Well, we'll all get our cutie marks thanks to you, Zoom!" Sweetie Belle smiled. Scootaloo trotted in, happily.

"I got my Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Wow! What is it?" Sweetie Belle and Periwinkle asked.

"Look for ya selves!" Scootaloo showed off her scooter shaped cutie mark.

"Wow, all my predictions came true." Zoom was surprised. Then for the second time he is tackled, but this time it was Scootaloo. Zoom catches Scootaloo being prepared. Everyone laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The truth will be revealed!**

"Zoom, I made something for you, since you like to run. Take it." Narmahar gives Zoom boots, the bottom of them were green.

"What do these do?" Zoom asked.

"You see the green bottom?" Narmahar asked Zoom and he nodded. "They allow you to run along buildings. I made these out of some substance in the Everfree forest."

"Wow, thanks!" Zoom smiles. "Well, I am going to go now, gonna play with my friends" Zoom stood on his two hind legs, and then bolted out of the door. He decided to test out his new boots, so he ran against the building, it worked, he was now running along the wall of the building. Scootaloo then saw him, and started riding her scooter towards him.

"Hey Zoom, how about we race to the clubhouse?" Scootaloo called out.

"Sure, Scootaloo!" Zoom smiled. They both raced towards the clubhouse, both of them dodging every single obstacle that came in their way, Zoom learned a new technique to running due to his boots, and he jumped from building to building. They were both going the same speed, Scootaloo on her scooter while Zoom was running. They both see the clubhouse, and accelerate speed, going as fast as they can, they both barge through the front door; it was a tie. The rest of the group was there, Zoom was still running, and crashes into Periwinkle. He ended up on Periwinkle, both bodies aligned together.

"Hey Zoom." Periwinkle laughs.

"Hey Scootaloo, Hey Zoom. Wanna join our game?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure!" Zoom and Scootaloo joined their game; they were playing Truth or Dare.

"Zoom," Sweetie Belle started "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, Truth!" Zoom smiled.

"Aww thought you'd pick Dare, oh well…" She started to think for a moment. "Do you like anypony, anypony at all?"

"Umm… Uh…" Zoom was now blushing. The girls started giggling.

"Who do you like?" Periwinkle was now curious. Zoom bolted out the door, the girls started following.

"We'll never catch up to him!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"Need help, girls?" Diamond Stallion was on a cart, driving it. The girls get in the cart, Diamond takes off, riding towards Zoom, catching up to him. The cart was now next to Zoom. Scootaloo tackles Zoom, they both roll down a hill. Jewel runs after them, and then the rest started following too.

"Tell us who, Zoom!" Scootaloo smiled. Zoom was panting, trying to catch his breath. "Speak up!" Jewel was right next to them, he was now surrounded. Zoom was just looking at Scootaloo who was on top of him.


End file.
